A Beautiful Wickedness
by Frankie and Avery.dont ask
Summary: M/M fic, spoilers thru episode 1x05. Morgan is playing with fire and she's about to get burned, but not all burns leave scars. Sometimes they can heal instead. hints of dub-con.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. It all belongs to Starz.**

**Pairing: Merlin/Morgan.**

**This is a shit opening, I know, but stay with me people. These chapters will not be titled. And they will be short. And they will shift POV back and forth from Merlin to Morgan to Merlin, etc. **

He could feel that a change was coming, but from where? His visions and the gods that gave him that gift had been silent, but he could feel it in his bones. He thought perhaps it would have something to do with Morgan.

She'd asked him, on that night when she'd drugged him, if he remembered her as a child. He'd lied, as he does so often. He remembered her very well. She'd not been a beautiful child. She'd has a wide, frog-like face and a gapping slash of a mouth. But her voice had been nearly the same and there had been an intelligent flash in her eyes that told him she would grow up to be so much more then her parents.

Igraine and Uther had made her bitter. Her stepmother and her father, who should have raised her themselves. But they were afraid. They had seen what he saw in her. And they were afraid.

He'd been right about her. She was intelligent and there was something about the rough scratch of her voice, like brushing velvet the wrong way, that was delicious. He sat now and watched her from across the hall as she spoke with Arthur, who was still a child and, as she's said, truly made of common clay. He had his work cut out for him, trying to mold that boy into a King.

He sighed. the child was a sorcerer's figurehead, but is that not what he had wanted?

His eyes tracked her movements, smooth like water and flowing just as nicely. He could feel the power she'd harness, even from this great a distance, and it frightened him. Even more than the power that resided in side his chest. Magically? She was much more powerful than he. But her control was so minimal and her knowledge too limited. The nun that had taken to trailing her about did not understand what she was toying with. She thought she knew and she thought she could help Morgan control it, but it would destroy them both very soon.

He sighed again.

He could not let that…intelligence…be destroyed by some petty vendetta the woman thought he had against her. He needed to speak with her. To help her, before it was too late. And if she renewed her childhood wish to be his bride? Well…he examined her again…he was no so apposed to that as he'd thought. At least he could not burn her like he could Igraine, who seemed to believe that a few moments of kindness was an invitation into his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood talking to Arthur, paying lip service to her brother-king when it was she who should be on the throne. She paid little attention to her words however, though they seemed to satisfy Arthur. Vivian stood close by, ready to catch things if they spiral out of control or she said something she shouldn't. Instead, her attention was on the man at her back, slightly to the side. She could feel the weight of his gaze on her, with the heaviness of a human hand.

He was staring at her, like he usually stared at Arthur, and it was delicious. Seeing him again, after all these years, feeling the power in him that ran beneath his skin like a bolt of lightening, knowing what he'd done to her family and hating-loving him for it, it sung all sung in her like being alive after dying on the cold stones of her ritual room. She knew she was more powerful then he, but only because she was more willing. She had asked the powers for him and she could feel them working in the room. They were circling in the whispers of the breeze through the windows and the echoes of footsteps tickling over her skin. They were working in him and he didn't even know it.

If he did know? Well, then so would everyone else. Merlin's anger was more potent even then her own, because it was so rarely unleashed.

A small smile crept across her lips and she bid Arthur goodnight. Turning to meet the full weight of Merlin's gaze, she smiled at the fire burning there. It was working. She smiled at him and he returned it, his much more feral than her own.

She stepped forward and met him halfway across the Hall. "Merlin."

He tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Morgan. To what to we owe the…honor of your visit?"

Her lip twitched into a curl. "I was presented with the grievances of certain peasants and I wished to bring them to my brother's attention."

Merlin's eyes darkened for a moment and his gaze flicked to Arthur. "I just bet you did." He frowned and looked back at her. "Why would these…_grievances_ be presented to you, I wonder."

"Well," she humored him as she watched the struggle behind his eyes. He still didn't know. "I was the closer Pendragon. However, I'm here now with their news and I have news for you. Why don't you accompany me to the rooms Arthur has given me and I can tell you all about it?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Of course, Lady Morgan. Of course, you do. Lead on." His gaze flicked back to Arthur and the frowned returned, deeper this time. His head jerked a little and his blink lasted a moment too long. He was starting to realize. "What…" He muttered, but cut himself off.

He followed her to her rooms, but by the time she'd shut the door, the powers had worked to powerfully on him. She turned back to the room to find herself slammed against the door, Merlin's palms on either side of her head and his face too close to her own. His eyes blazed with magic and lust. "What have you done to me this time? I drank nothing from you. Ate nothing from you. I've barely spoken to you in over a month. How did you do…whatever this is?"

His voice was a snarl and it seeped into her veins, sensual and hard. She smiled and let out a breath, tilted her head to bare her neck to him. He dropped his mouth to it and nipped at her skin. "The powers are doing it, not I. I merely asked." Her own voice was breathy with anticipation.

Merlin went completely still, his hard body pressing her into the wood at her back and his mouth still on her skin. His head came up and this time his eyes were dead. Flat. "You asked for what exactly?"

"You, just for one night."

His head jerked again and he blinked hard twice. When he'd settled back into himself, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Be careful what you wish for, Morgan. You just might get it." The lust was back in his gaze, but there was a hatred burning there now too. One she'd never seen in him before. She shuddered.


	3. Chapter 3

She shuddered against him and he relished the feeling. It wasn't from pleasure, not this time. This shudder was fear and it tasted sweet on his tongue. He could feel the power moving in him now, driving his lust for this woman. Lust that was not his own, not of his will. He knew now that his earlier musings had just been the softest form of this.

He hated her. She took away his will. She was forcing this on him, as surely as if he were a maiden being raped, because there was literally no way he could fight this. Not when it had grown this strong. How he hated her.

But he wanted her too. So, so badly. It was like a gnawing burning need in the pit of his stomach. And he knew she wanted him, but no matter how much Morgan liked it rough, she would not like this. She could ask the powers for him and they could give him to her, but he would see to it that it wouldn't be that way she wanted it. She wanted him for a night? She would get him.

His palms, which had been flat against the wood of the door, darted out like lightening to snag her wrists. He transferred both wrists to one hand and pinned them above her head. "You want me. Fine. I cannot stop this power." He felt it surge through him and it muddled his mind for a moment. He jerked it clear. "You will get me. But I doubt _very much_ whether you will _like _it."

His voice was hard as he could make it and as cold as tundra. She shuddered again, pushing herself back against the door. Her eyes met his, wide and frightened. He pulled her arms down and spun her, pressing her buttocks to his groin. He thrust his hips into her and she responded with an involuntary buck.

He reached up with his free hand and sunk it into her hair, yanking her head to the side. His mouth dropped back to her neck, but this time the nips were not gentle. He bit her and bruised her with his mouth. She bucked again. Apparently, she did like it rough.

A few moments and a couple twists of his fingers and Morgan stood naked against him. He grinned cruelly into her skin and spun her again. "If you ever think of forcing a lust on me again with the power that you wield, I will not take to it nearly as well I will tonight. You will be in pain tomorrow morning. And I doubt you will want me again anyway. But I thought a warning was called for. I do not like it when someone takes me choice from me." He sneered into her face. "The last man who tried it…well. He did not live to tell tales, did he? No. And bleeding to death from an open castration wound is not the most pleasant way to die."

Morgan's eyes widened. "You were—"

"No." His voice cut off her words and her thoughts. His lips curled back, baring his teeth. Still keeping her wrists in his grip, he half-pulled, half-dragged her across the room to the large bed. Crouching down, he reached under the bed. When his hand reappeared, there was a length of rope in his clutch. Morgan jerked away, but he held her fast. "No. You wanted this. You will feel what I am feeling."

She shuddered yet again at the hatred in his tone. She seemed to go limp and he tied her to the bed. Finally, he knelt between her thighs and looked down at her. She looked up at him with wide eyes, dark with something. She was too good an actress for him to trust what he thinks he saw in her eyes. He lay his palm against the flat of her stomach as she murmured, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

He saw images flash before his eyes. Pictures from her life, childhood mostly, just after she'd gone to the nunnery. There'd been a man there, a priest for the order. The vow he'd taken to God and the one he'd taken to his wife, neither had stopped him from mistreating the novice-daughter of Uther Pendragon. She knew a man many years before a young woman should. She was broken inside. She'd turned to the magic just as he had, to try and gain some control over his life. But the magic was too entwined with her life force now. She could not abandon it.

He narrowed his eyes and watched the images she freely showed him. She could have stopped him with her magic, but she just lay there before him, naked and weeping.

It was the nun, Sybil, who convinced her of her current course of action. It was the convent that had taught her the magic, which she still didn't understand. He wondered if it was the magic that he warned him of the Sybil earlier that evening or if it had been his own intuition. He couldn't be sure.

There was something more running through her veins that just Morgan. There was something wrong here. Something that felt…impure. Merlin shuddered when his mind brushed it. He recognized that force. He knew it very well. It had invaded his mind once before. Killed him…tried to. He'd gotten rid of it, all those years ago. But he had not died since then. Although he should have, decades ago…centuries.

He watched Morgan die and live and become Igraine. He saw that the Sybil did not understand. But he did. He could drive it away. He knew exactly what Morgan needed. If he could just ride out this lust.


	4. Chapter 4

He was there, above her, like she'd wanted him for so long. But it wasn't. She could see the hatred in his eyes. She didn't want him to hate her, she never really wanted that, but she wanted him so badly that she thought it would matter. But she understood now and all she could manage was "I'm sorry" over and over. When he placed his hand on her naked flesh, skin to skin, she could feel his magic seep into her and it felt like liquid sunlight and moonlight and happiness all mixed together so that it was so delicious she could barely stand it. She knew he was seeing things, but she couldn't focus on what she was showing him. Couldn't seem to care. She finally felt like she had as a child, before Igraine and Arthur and her father's madness. Before the nunnery and being Chosen.

Nothing had been right since she'd been sent away. There was a something at the convent and it had sunk deep into her skin. She couldn't get rid of it and she couldn't get clean of it, no matter how often or how hard she scrubbed in those first few weeks. But it had slowly normalized. It was a part of her, but in the pocket of contentment and clarity Merlin's magic gave her, she could see the corruption it had brought with it. Her mind was no longer her own. Her heart, she'd given that to the sorcerer crouching over her a long time ago, but her mind was given to this dark thing from the convent.

She did not want it inside her anymore. She did not want this evil, this greed and lust of power, this murderous rage. It was no organic and she wanted to be purely herself again.

Then Merlin moved his hand away and the pocket vanished. She screamed as it crashed back in on her. "No! Touch me again! Skin…please, skin! Please!" It was a rushing babble, words slipping out over one another in a stream she could barely control. But she knew he had to understand. Had to touch her again before the dark took over completely again.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at her and frowned. He slowly placed his hand on her again, her thigh this time. The pain drained from her and she could breath. "Thank you."

His voice was harsh and hoarse; it scrapped at her nerves. "What is happening to you, Morgan?"

She sighed and moved to press her foot against his calf. "Your magic…it's keeping the Dark Thing away. I…I feel like I did before I was sent to the nunnery. Like I could be happy again sometime."

His eyes narrowed further, the lashes swallowing up the hazel. "Tell me."

"I…" She took a deep breath. "I was Chosen. The Dark Thing came to live in me, but I did not want it and I would not learn to control it. The Sybil tried to force me, but I ran. I came home, to find my father with that whore. The Dark Thing flared up at the power it felt. I…I'm not sure I ever truly wanted to throne myself. But It's been in me so long…I don't really know. I…I don't know who I am, what's me and what's not. But I know that I don't want this thing in me any longer. Can you get rid of it, Merlin? Please, set me free?"

**Okay, so. Before anyone flames me or anything for destroying Morgan's Character, an explanation.**

**Morgan doesn't really know the extent of her own personality here and I feel as though she needs to go to the opposite extreme of what she was before (especially right now) to show that that isn't her. She needs to draw that line and place herself firmly and definitively on this side of it. As we progress, she will slowly move back to where she was. Not the same, but closer.**

**Now, you can flame if you want. :D **

**Reviews = life.**


	5. Chapter 5

Skin to skin, still, Merlin could feel the sincerity of her plea. He was not certain how he could do it but he knew that he would try. He narrowed his eyes at her, almost closing them and examined the lines of her body. The heavy weight of her breast and the slight swell of her stomach. The dark patch at the apex of her thighs and the sleek muscle shifting under her milk flesh.

If a single touch kept what she called the Dark Thing (and what he'd often called The Monster) at bay…He wondered what giving in to the Lust that was riding him so hard would do.

"Morgan, do you remember exactly the caveats you put on this spell?"

She shook her head; there were tears slowly seeping from her eyes and her breaths were shallow. "No…I'm sorry. I—"

He shook his head sharply. It was difficult to tell what was his own thought and what was the prompting of the magic. "Is it possible that extended skin to skin contact would at least force the Dark Thing to separate itself somewhat from your mind until we can figure out how to dispel it?"

She writhed for a moment at the mention of dispelling the Monster. His eyes were drawn to her undulating hips and he swallowed thickly. He ached, more painfully hard than he'd ever been in his life. A small voice in the back of his mind was beginning to worry over exactly the lengths this spell would go to, to force this. "I don't know. Please…just….something! Merlin, I know you're in pain. I set the spell, remember? I know. But I still want you. Please, just…something. Do something. If you think that fucking with drive away the Dark Thing, we can fuck until Camelot collapses over our heads. Until the world burns. I don't care. Please. Get rid of it and _do_ something!"

Her words were broken and a little jumbled, but there was something demanding in the tone of her voice that made him smirk, just a little. He was interested in exploring her characters when it wasn't affected by the Monster. It was whip-lash the extremes to which they'd both gone in such a short space of time, but an understanding had passed between them, when she'd left him see her life. And so, he buried the hatred and the anger to come back to and deal with later.

Making sure they were still skin to skin (in this case foot to foot), Merlin shucked his leathers, cotton trousers, and his shirt. He returned to crouch over her, both hands on her hips and she looked up at him. Her eyes roved his body and he could feel it like a palpable caress. He shuddered under her eyes. He dropped down, laying his body over hers, pressing them together: thighs, hips, groins, stomachs, her breasts to his chest. A shiver ran through him and echoed back in her body…or perhaps it started in her and echoed back through him. He couldn't tell. The feeling of so much of her skin touching him was the most exquisite ecstasy, but the Lust washed back more powerful than before and he gasped at the force. She looked up at him, smiled with an edge of darkness that was all her own and rolled her hips.

Merlin's breath stopped in his throat. He wasn't sure he would survive this spell to be able to take the Monster out of her. He lowered himself the rest of the way and took her mouth with his. Lips and teeth and power and tongues and delicious heat. She suckled at his mouth as though he could somehow transfer to her the breath of life.

His control of his magic was beginning to slip, but he was beyond a point of caring. He made one swift wish that Morgan survive it, if the power went completely from his reigns, but spared no more thought for it than that.

The Lust took him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I get that this is tiny. Deal. It needs to be because of the shifting perspectives. **

Morgan could feel the moment he lost control of his magic. The power flooded into her, sweet and burning and delicious and agony. She writhed against his body, so hard and demanding above her. They kissed, but she paid it little mind when she felt the magic pour into her as he reached a hand down and brushed her sex. Her own voice was harsh and hoarse, like Merlin's was. "Please. Goddess. Do it! Now! Just…please!"

He finally obeyed her command. She felt his tip enter her and then every inch of scorching flesh, as he filled her, body and soul with flesh and magic. The feeling was beyond anything her mind could even form a thought for. Once he was sheathed fully, he paused and placed a gentle hand on her face. She opened eyes she hadn't realized she'd closed. "Morgan, let me in. Set yourself free and let me inside."

She understood. She bucked up, driving him even deeper and setting a quick, agonizing rhythm. She panted and gasped with every roll of her hips or jerk of his. Merlin was made no sound but for the harsh breaths through his nose. His fingers on her hips tightened, digging in and leaving marks. She could feel him close, in the hitch of his breath and the demand of his hands and the sweat pearling on the scarred beauty of his face and chest. She opened her magic to his and he came inside her, hard. She followed him over the edge an instant later.

When they both resurfaced from their respective highs, she could feel that there was something different.

Their coupling had changed something.


End file.
